Desserts À la Beloveds
by Kay Cannon
Summary: Edward and Bella explore their love through the tasting of desserts and themselves. Prompted drabbles written for Ninapolitan's birthday and extended to support The Fandom Gives Back. E/B AH/AU M for LEMON
1. Chocolate À la Bella

**_THE FANDOM GIVES BACK!_** Distinguished fanfic authors **ninapolitan**, **lolashoes **& **tby789 **are holding a virtual lemonade stand to raise awareness for childhood cancer. To learn more and support the effort, please visit http://thefandomgivesback(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

**A/N:**

A group of Ninapolitan's friends came together and created a fanfic profile filled with short oneshots, created just for her. A list of single word prompts were provided and each author was allowed to choose up to three. She does so much for the community that I was thrilled with the idea of giving her a little something back. So, this is what I came up with, using the words I selected below.

Many of the renowned writers of the fandom, as well as very talented up and comers, participated in this gift to Nina. I highly recommend checking out the rest of the drabbles.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2106619/HappyBirthdayNina

**Prompts: bathtub, chocolate, lick**

******All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

******

* * *

**

I slid the last few cuts of the grilled steak Bella had cooked for dinner around in its natural marinade. There was less than a bite of the mashed potatoes left in my plate. So, I swept them onto a slice of meat and placed the two items into my mouth.

Each morsel was juicy and filled with flavor. I took my time chewing, indulging my taste buds. My sense memory sent me to the mental image of her in the kitchen, bent over the oven, retrieving the rolls she'd made to accompany the main course. It's been said that food is the way to a man's heart. Perhaps it acquires the attachment of other appendages, as well.

I looked up from my plate and caught Bella eying my lips. Was there something interesting about the way I chewed my food? Or was it that I'd held the fork to my mouth for too long, in my cerebral wanderings?

"See something you like?"

"Always." I gave her the smirk that would likely cause a reaction hidden from my sight, but that I knew as well as my own name. She cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"You say that as if you can't tell. But since it's only right that I show my gratitude for your efforts, allow me give your ego the boost it so rightfully deserves."

"A simple yes or know would really suffice, Edward." She attempted to look annoyed but her eyes gave away her delight.

Still, I knew before she said so that my appreciation would not be accepted, easily. Bella didn't search for compliments. They embarrassed her more than anything else. She probably did simply want to know if the meal was something she should make for me again or not. Nevertheless, I never missed a chance to worship her.

"I think I'd like to show you how much I enjoyed dinner, rather than trying to find words that are simply unequipped. Why don't I take care of desert?" Her brows twitched in confusion but a grin peeked from one corner of her mouth.

"What did you have in mind?" I leaned unnecessarily closer, as we were the only two in our apartment and she sat less than two feet away from me. My movement triggered an instinctive mimic from her.

"Wait for me in the bathtub and I'll bring it to you."

"You want to take a bath?"

"Is that what I said?"I inclined a brow, waiting to see if she could gather my meaning. Would she figure it out?

"No, but –"

"Well, why don't you do as I said, then, and let me worry about the rest. Please." A full frown settled on her face but she didn't argue further. She exited the dining room while I finished what was left in my dish.

Afterwards, I rinsed our dishes and placed them in the dishwasher, allowing her time to prepare for me. Then, I grabbed syrup from the refrigerator. Cold wouldn't do, so I poured some into a bowl and warmed it in the microwave. Then I headed to our large bathroom.

My Bella was quick. She sat in our three seat tub, which looked more like an outdoor Jacuzzi than a space for bathing, completely naked. Her knees were tucked under her chin, hiding herself from me. Was she nervous? That was doubtful. More likely, she was playing hard to get.

She peered at the bowl as I placed it on the bathroom sink, but said nothing. I captured her attention when I began undressing for her, slowly pulling my black t-shirt over my head and then dropping the dark denim jeans and black boxers, at once. I reclaimed the bowl, climbed into the empty tub, and sat on the edge, staring down at her.

"Is that desert?"

"No, love. This is just the topping." She was still puzzled. "Bella, the only other thing I have a taste for, tonight, is you. I thought chocolate À la Bella might be a little messy, so..." That beautiful scarlet blush filled her features and my body reacted accordingly.

I took the spoon I'd included from the bowl and held it up to her mouth. She parted her lips but I didn't insert the utensil. Instead, I swept it over her bottom lip and then took it between my own.

She tangled her fingers through my hair and unwrapped herself to pull me into her. I felt her tongue slide against mine and knew if I didn't stop, things would get carried away quickly. Pulling away from her was bitter sweet, to say the least.

"Mmm, I like chocolate."

"And I've got an entire bowl here to use, just for you."

"Don't I get any?"

"I'm not opposed to sharing." She sat back then, pleased with her upcoming opportunity.

I dribbled the sweet liquid across her breasts, from peak to peak, rounding each delicate pink orb of flesh. Then, I drew a circle around her navel and thick lines down each of her thighs, which were spread for me. She was trembling from the very first lick.

I started by using just the point of my tongue. This didn't permit me to remove all of the syrup and it took several swipes for me to clean any one area. I tasted her taut nipples, lapping her areolas before sucking and then lightly nipping her tips with my teeth. She'd begun whimpering by then.

I dipped a finger in the warm sticky treat and traced toward her belly button, following my touch with wet kisses. When I reached the hollow of her abdomen, I placed my entire mouth over the coated area. She thrust her hips up from her seat, almost instantly.

"…Patience, love." Her only reply was a huff of arousal and impatience. I couldn't help but snicker at my anxious little kitten.

When I replaced my lips to her skin, Bella's head hit the wall behind her and she combed her fingers back into my hair. I glided over each thigh, nibbling just outside of her folds when I'd cleared both. She was tugging at my hair so eagerly that it was nearly painful, which only encouraged my slowness.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Edward, please."

I didn't provide enough time for her to say anything else before my mouth was where she was begging for me, both verbally and physically. She was dripping with need. I skipped the chocolate in this area. I wanted nothing to distract me from savoring her wholly.

There was nothing in this world like Bella. There weren't even words to describe her. I almost felt I could survive on her nectar alone. If given the option, I'd surely try.

I sampled every inch of her wonderfully succulent pussy, drinking her in. Her moans were like music: my movements were guided by the melody of her calls and rhythm of her pulse. That was all I needed to know how much or how little to give her. And my name was the only lyric she spoke. Coming from her, it was by far my favorite song, of all.

Everything always fell silent when Bella climaxed. She'd tense, hold her breath, and cling to whatever was in her grasp until release washed over her and she melted from end to end. When I'd consumed every ounce of her and she'd finished twitching around me, she pulled me up to face her. Then, she kissed me with enough vigor to bring life to the dead.

"How was desert?" she inquired, teasingly.

"I'm sorry but I must admit that it was better than dinner." She flushed, once more, before pushing me a few inches back from her.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that because I'm suddenly famished and it looks like chocolate À la Edward is the only thing around here to eat."

"Well then, come and get it."

* * *

The tub:

http://products(dot)jacuzzi(dot)com/nd/moreviews_07(dot)d2w/main?SGIN=BELLAVISTA_CORNER&IMAGENO=1


	2. Chocolate À la Edward

**A/N:**

In Ninapolitan's review of **_Chocolate À la Bella_**, she requested I write **_Chocolate À la Edward_**. So, I did! I simply couldn't pass up another chance to write something for her.

Being in Bella's point of view, this one has a slightly different tone than the last.

**Prompts: bathtub, chocolate, lick**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

* * *

I couldn't even begin to count the ways that I loved Edward. They were far too vast and wide. In truth, many of them were simply indescribable. However, one of the clearest bases was that, for some absurd reason, Edward worshiped me.

He truly adored every ounce of my being: from my fluster as I endlessly tripped, tumbled, and found numerous ways to bruise myself (although he did not enjoy the contusions themselves), to my tendency to over think things so much it sometimes took me days to uncover my own feelings. And he displayed this adulation in every way possible; whether simply gazing at me for hours, appreciating random freckles and shadings within my skin, spoiling me with things I could never need or realize I wanted, or simply taking enough care to bring pleasure to each avenue of my casing. Edward made me feel like a goddess.

These were the thoughts that swirled through my mind as my incredible husband tasted my chocolate coated flesh. As usual, he took his time with me. He was both driving me crazy with need and savoring the small moments, as if every single one was significant and irreplaceable.

Any form of release I found with Edward was phenomenal and unique. I'd given up setting expectations with myself long ago. I was only certain that his touch would steer me mad, in the very best way. Tonight, I'd felt an insane mixture of being nowhere near close enough to him while never wanting him to cease his teasing, because only he could know what it did to me.

There was something far greater than luck at work between the two of us. This had to be fate. I was destined to be right here, in this tub, with this particular man, at this very moment.

So, for loving me as only he did and could, I did everything in my power to thank him. A man that made any woman feel this _special_ (an inept but fitting word, all the same) deserved to be pampered like royalty. I did this, not only with things like making him dinner but, by seeking out endless forms of bliss for him. I was opposed to nearly nothing. He treated my body as his temple and it was, thus, intended solely for his gratification.

If he wanted to toy with me until I begged for mercy, so be it. When he decided I should orgasm several times in one night, that's what happened. And if he preferred as much for himself – though Edward was never selfish enough to press for such things – I gave him more than he needed. This evening would be no exception.

"Lay down for me, Edward." He gave me his ludicrously seductive grin, that seemed to have a direct line to my pussy, and then did as I asked.

I straddled his bare torso, so that my wet sex was flush with his abdomen, and avoided his length. Since he wanted to take tonight slowly, I'd do just that. I grabbed the bowl and held it about a foot above him.

I scooped some syrup onto one finger and painted my lips with it. His head rose and tongue swept over his own mouth, eager for a taste. I ate the chocolate off of my lips instead of sharing with him and his expression turned to an envious sulk.

"Oh, did you want some? I assumed you'd had your fill and that it was my turn to sample." I believe the noise that reverberated from him resembled that of a growl. Then, what sounded like _vixen_ whispered through the air.

I tipped the bowl forward, nonchalantly, and we both watched the brown fluid ooze along his body, until there was very little left in the dish. After returning the container to the corner of the tub, with each of my index fingers, I drew a heart upon his chest. I also used some of the dressing to decorate his nipples.

Edward's breathing was becoming somewhat labored from the patience required of him. He'd brought me to climax first and, in doing so, had been aroused ever since. Eager wasn't even good enough to describe how he must have felt, by now.

I gave him one fudge covered finger while repeating the tracing of my lips with the other. He lapped his tongue around just the tip before I pushed it forward and he took it whole. I felt myself melting all over again with the warm suction of his mouth. After, I freed my pointer and leaned in until he could finally have my pucker, rubbing in the sauce and then licking it off.

He reached up and combed through my hair, holding me in place so that I couldn't escape his kiss. From the way he devoured me, I couldn't tell what he enjoyed most – me or the chocolate – but my instincts assured that it wasn't the frosting. I indulged him for a moment, as he'd done for me, but then gently bit his pout to warn him that I wasn't finished, yet.

I lightly clawed my nails down his chest while following the lines I created with my tongue. Then I went back up the trail, detouring at the fork, and heading to a nipple. I slurped off the dab I'd left and proceeded to do the same with the other.

In my efforts, I'd scooted down enough that his cock was now aligned with my middle and he'd begun shifting his hips to create some form of friction. The sensations weren't lost on me and I realized this game would come to an end soon. I pulled my eyes up to meet his and he quickly cupped his hands beneath my arms to drag me upward.

I expected he'd want to kiss me but instead he licked off the bit of syrup that had ended up on my chin. The new location brought him just over my entrance and it seemed we'd put off the inevitable, by this point. I lowered myself onto him and his eyes rolled behind his lids.

"Bella..." It was hardly audible. I saw his lips move and knew the words that were coming from them. I'd seen them uttered from him, in this way, so many times.

Edward had been supporting me, preventing me from meeting his sticky skin, but with the sudden change, he'd released the burden so that I was resting atop him. His hands ushered to my backside and he moved me over him, slow and deep. The syrup actually created a nice pallet for us to glide upon. It was almost too easy to engage in the motions.

Even though I'd already finished once, and so very recently, it seemed like I'd waited ages to feel him inside of me, again. Nothing could ever truly deplete the longing I felt for him. I was only ever momentarily placated, at best.

"I love you, Edward." It seemed like such a weak expression.

It was a shame that in all the years the earth had existed, nothing greater had come into play. Perhaps that simply went to show that the next words would ultimately fall flat, as well. Consequently, being my only option besides somehow allowing him a glimpse into my mind, I'd spoken the truest words available to me.

"I love you, too. So much…" I saw the same flicker of frustration pass through his gaze. The phrase was just never good enough. But the meaning behind it was profuse.

With Edward, it seemed the one thing missing from me was found whenever we joined this way. Were it up to me, or at least possible, we'd probably never part from this union. I was both filled from inch to pulsing inch, as well as completed in every other potential way.

We moved and generated lustful sounds of unbound delight, together. We caressed, squeezed, and clung to each other, like life support. And eventually, we brought each other right to the edge and then sent one another flying into the closest thing to heaven we could reach.

Edward was paradise and every second with him held nothing but rapture.


	3. Popsicle À la Bella

I'm re-opening this fic in support of _**The Fandom Gives Back**_. I'm offering up to** 7** one- thousand word chapters of this short story in the Fan Fic Author Auction. Here's my page: http://thefandomgivesback(dot)proboards(dot)com/index(dot)cgi?board=fic&action=display&thread=27 (replace "(dot)" with "."). If you want more, I'd LOVE to give it to you. Please just assist me in helping a wonderful cause.

To learn more and contribute to the effort, you can visit: http://thefandomgivesback(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Please also feel free to PM me with any questions, at all!

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

* * *

I was greeted by Bella's curved bottom as she bent before the refrigerator, storing fresh fruits and vegetables into the lower compartments. She worked diligently and didn't hear me enter. I opted not to make my presence known, enjoying the moment.

Even from here, she was clearly glowing. Her effervesce was especially apparent in the dim illumination provided by the setting sun alone. A sense of pride washed over me as I realized I'd contributed to her happiness.

My two most important goals in life were aiming to keep my wife sated and content. Unfortunately and opportunely, the first was never quite attainable. I was blessed with a spouse who never seemed to have enough of me; nor I her.

I stood close behind, delighting in the blaze between us. Even within the confines of our air conditioned apartment, it was so blistering and muggy outside that it had become difficult to stay comfortable indoors. Nonetheless, any warmth from Bella was a welcome indulgence.

She wore a short, blue, halter dress, like those placed over bathing suits at the beach. I imagined she was doing anything possible to keep cool. As a result, I benefited from our weather conditions much more than not.

I reached forward and slid my fingers from the crown of her knee to her outer thigh. She didn't startle. Perhaps she'd sensed me after all. Instead, she let her hips fall back and rest at my crotch, and then slowly rose until upright.

"You're home," she acknowledged, with a relaxed sigh. I placed a chaste kiss against her shoulder.

"I am." Bella slowly about faced until in my line of sight. I realized, then, that she was eating a cherry popsicle, which had slightly reddened her lips. "How was shopping?" I queried. She removed the stick with a slurp before answering.

"Great. I bought bananas, carrots, rhubarb, cucumber, and popsicles." I grinned at her choice to list only phallic shaped items. "Want some?"

Bella placed the bar just in front of me. I parted my mouth and she rested it beside my bottom lip. I rolled my tongue over the top and a smirk escaped her.

"Thanks," I said, insinuatingly.

Then, without another word, I tore her dress over her head. She'd been entirely nude beneath the fine material. I inclined a brow, inquiring.

"It's too hot for underwear," she informed. In one swoop, I lifted and set her atop the granite topped island. She gasped from surprise, but didn't argue otherwise. Then, she returned the juicy ice to her mouth and engulfed it nearly whole. When it had entirely exited her orifice, I captured it from her hand.

"Lay back." Again, she didn't dispute.

Streaming light from a distant window reflected upon her once she'd leveled, and her torso appeared to glimmer. Tiny beads of sweat pricked her forehead and a thin sheen was painted over her chest. I didn't know if my plans would lessen or increase her current simmer. Though, I could guess she wouldn't oppose either outcome.

Her nipples had already begun to peak from the moment her skin made contact with the cool surface of the counter top. I let the sweet frost glide down her parted breasts and watched as goose bumps emerged beneath the ruby trail left by the melting snack. I rounded the curve of her bosom and circled round her tender pink flesh, enjoying its reaction to the chill. A small whimper escaped my Bella when the glacial fluid met the tip of her nipple and she vaulted into it.

After a moment, I removed the cherry stem and placed my entire mouth over the responsive rise. I knew the heat following the cold would overwhelm her but didn't expect the luscious moan she rewarded me with. I continued my efforts, lapping her taut crests, while sliding the thawing berg further down her casing. I outlined her navel and then dipped the tip of my tool into its cove.

My tongue backtracked over the path I'd created with the sticky substance and then soaked up the sap that had pooled in the bay of her button. In the meantime, my hand continued lower until the flavored instrument skimmed above her folds. Then she quivered in a way that could have been caveat or desire.

"More?" I posed, still against her skin.

"Please," she groaned, in wispy, hungry voice.

I slipped my device between her crease and she nearly convulsed with apparent pleasure. Her legs closed around it and I used my other hand to separate them. I wasn't done with this treat yet and I didn't want it dissolving too quickly.

"More?" I asked, once more, just to be sure.

"Yes," she whined. I wasn't sure whether it was the notion of being fucked by a popsicle or the actual feel of it that she enjoyed more, but the sound of her throaty plea absolutely spurred me onward.

I looped her swollen clit, mixing her essence with the snack's. I was tempted to take it into my mouth next. I knew it'd be superb. But nothing was more exquisite than tasting Bella at the source.

I teased her at her entrance, inserting just the very tip, much the way I would with my own parcel. I noticed her legs inching inward, again, begging me deeper. I gave her just a touch more, saving her for what I knew she really wanted. However, I couldn't restrain my own need any longer. I knelt before her and spoiled in the wealth of what was Bella coated with sugary goodness. I swirled the edge of the prop partially within her, while licking away every drop of fluid I could find.

When I was finished, I replaced the frozen dowel with my tongue, relishing in the juices that had melted from her heat and been generated by her lust. I was frenzied by it. I wanted every ounce.

She locked her ankles around my shoulders and heaved me inside her. I dropped the goody from my hand and clasped onto her hips, gratifying her need. She cried out with her release but I was lost in my haven. I kept searching until I was sure that I'd found it all. She came and came and came, wrenching me nearer and clinging to the slab with all of her might, never relenting. And when I was certain that only Bella remained, I emerged and presented her with the treat she wanted most.

* * *

Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this and would like me to write more for you, please visit: http://thefandomgivesback(dot)proboards(dot)com/index(dot)cgi?board=fic&action=display&thread=27


	4. Peanut Butter À la Edward

**A/N: **Tremendous thanks to MsKathy for helping me support the Fandom Gives Back by writing this piece for her. I'm very grateful and was thrilled to be able to contribute to such a wonderful and important cause. Another huge thanks goes to Laura Audrey for her quick and helpful beta skills.

**Prompts**: Hardwoods, Peanut Butter, Bite, Ice, Fire/Fireplace

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

* * *

She'd said she couldn't stand it for one more minute. She'd warned that death would likely result from her suffering. She told me if she didn't find a way to escape from the heat soon, I'd come home to a melted puddle of what used to be Mrs. Bella Cullen. So I flew her to the most reliable source of widespread ice I could find in the middle of summer.

When we arrived at our San Martin De Los Andes cabin, in Argentina, my wife was shivering from the cold but also beaming with a radiance that was capable of sending the forest up in flames. She looked joyful enough to skip or dance, if there wasn't such risk of her stumbling over herself.

I wrapped my arms around her, and she thawed against me. "Thank you. This is exactly what I needed."

"Anything for my love. What do you say we get you warmed up?" I suggested.

"For once, that sounds like a nice idea." She peered out from the shelter of my embrace and investigated the space around us. "Can you start a fire while I see what there is to eat in the kitchen? It's a little early for dinner, but I could really use a snack."

"Of course."

There was a large bearskin rug in the center of the living room floor. I pulled it up and set it in front of the fireplace. After filling the pit with logs and kindling, and tossing in the match, I grabbed the down comforter from the back of the leather couch and created a small pallet for us.

Bella returned from the kitchen, wearing only her fleece pullover and a pair of socks. She plopped onto the bundle, sending a puff of air and a few feathers swirling above her. She was completely adorable, giggling and jovial. Between her crossed legs sat an open jar of peanut butter with one spoon.

"That's what you're eating?" I complained. I'd asked the agent to have the refrigerator stocked for us and knew there were better things to choose from.

"There were no Ritz and I didn't want a whole sandwich," she defended. She shoveled a dollop out of the container and held it up toward me. "Want a bite?"

I could deny her nothing. I knelt and kissed her lightly, savoring the nutty flavor that lingered on her lips. "Have I told you I love you yet today?"

"You didn't have to," she assured me.

I looked to the spoon that she still held beside my face and opened my mouth for her to feed me. She flipped it right side up and smoothed the spread over my tongue. Just as I was about to capture and work it down, she rushed forward and wrapped her tongue around mine.

We moved together, diffusing the consistency while tasting one another. It seemed like something we could become lost in for hours, and I began to ease her down. She stopped me, resisting my light force and snickering against my lips as she pecked out of the kiss.

"I said you could have some, but this is my snack," she teased.

I frowned, confused. Not only was it a full jar of peanut butter, but was she really that hungry? The playful twinkle in her eye implied that she had something else in mind.

She sat the container on the hardwood floor alongside the fluffy white rug. Next, she slipped her hands under my sweater and lifted it over my head. She discarded her pullover and climbed into my lap, completely naked. Had my temptress been bare bottomed all day? My cock was immediately at attention, straining against my clothes at the sight of her naked and the feel of her weight upon me.

Her round, supple breasts melded to my chest and her peaked nipples sunk into my skin. She brought her lips to my ear and spoke softly. "They say the fastest way to get warm is through body heat."

She returned her mouth to mine before I could say anything, and I again attempted to lie back, this time with her atop me. She didn't decline. When we were level, she shimmied her legs lower and slipped her hands between us, undoing my belt. My jeans and briefs reached my ankles, and I kicked them away along with my shoes.

"Do you know what's better than peanut butter and Ritz?" she cooed.

She scooted down, delicately kissing the descending trail of hair that led to my groin, and perched herself between my parted legs. Then she reclaimed the peanut butter and painted a small blob onto the tilt of my needy cock. It had begun throbbing the moment I'd seen her exposed legs and was aching by the time she'd mounted me.

"...Peanut butter and you," she finished.

She slid her tongue over my head, licking it clean. She moaned as she did so and sent another pulse through me in turn. Then she returned the spoon to my sensitive skin and covered the entire length of it with a thin layer of the creamy substance.

"I think this may take a while," she mused.

Her mouth surrounded my length in its entirety as she slowly glided up and down, gently skimming me with her teeth. I clung to the shag of the rug beneath us and the blanket, trying to displace the charges coursing through me. I had to fight back the urge to thrust into the warmth of her soaking chasm.

Her hands gripped my hips as she plunged herself deeper onto me. I hissed when I felt the soft tissue of her throat enclose around my tip, then tighten even further as she swallowed and edged back.

Her flattened tongue swept over my column, moving back and forth until I was trembling from both restraint and the desire for her to accelerate to the tempo that would bring me release. I could feel her dispel the pasty sauce from around me with each measured swipe.

Beads of sweat emerged from my skin, and I panted without any real exertion beyond the sensations that drove the quickening of my heart. Bella moaned around me, closing her eyes and relishing me as if I were the finest cuisine. Her pace sped as though the taste made her hungrier for more and only greater velocity would bring her to satisfaction. My toes curled, and I felt the fur between my fingers begin to give just as I neared the edge. Then she gulped me down once more, and I spilled into my nurturing, generous, and insatiable wife.

* * *

To learn more and contribute to the effort, you can visit: http://thefandomgivesback(dot)com/

**Inspiration for location**: http://www(dot)vrbo(dot)com/174833


	5. Pastries À la Beloveds

**A/N:** Info about **Idylle Incité** at the bottom of the page.**  
**

I cannot say thank you enough times to **SassyGeminiMom** for donating to the **_Fandom Gives Back_**, in the way of this fic, and allowing me to contribute to such a terrific cause. A million thanks also go out to **Adele Varens **for her fabulous and phenomenally speedy beta'g. And finally, I wouldn't get through my days without my amazing friends and Team Evil twitter lovies (you know who you are). They drag my ass back into the writing seat, without even knowing it.

It is, in fact, that time of year, again, folks. Visit http:/(/)www(.)thefandomgivesback(.)com/ and find out how you can participate in our effort to raise funds for Alex's Lemonade Stand.

**Prompts** : Camcorder, Handcuffs, Muffins

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

* * *

I'd woken up to an empty bed. Most days, Edward stayed with me until I was alert. He'd pull my hair behind my ears, kiss me tenderly, slide his fingers over my blush, and then ease out of bed to begin his day. He only ever left me without following that routine if he had something that he believed was better in mind.

Well, this morning, I had something in mind, too.

I'd flown from under the warmth of our comforter and into the bathroom, attempting to brush and shower in five minutes – I actually took my toothbrush into the stall with me. I didn't know how long he'd been gone and how much time I had left, but I could bet he'd return soon. He would do his best to make his errand quick.

I stumbled into my stilettos, nearly knocking my head into the dresser in my hurried efforts, and thanked whatever luck had allowed me to miss it by the millimeter or so that I did. While I was sure he'd enjoy the glow and slight sheen of my skin, an injury wouldn't bode well for either of us this morning. I grabbed the navy button up he'd worn the day before from the floor, slipping my arms through the sleeves, neglecting to fasten, and setup the last few props I'd need for his little surprise.

I was able to take one deep and calming breath, with my eyes closed, before I heard him re-enter the room. I could tell that he'd stopped in his tracks because everything fell silent. He'd even held his breath.

I looked up and found my husband with a brown paper bag in one hand and a carrier containing two cups of coffee in the other. A light dusting of rain water was sprinkled in his hair and the drops he wasn't unable to outrun were scattered over his long sleeved, grey, fitted t-shirt. His eyes were wide, his lip bitten down, and his face was turning red. Without any effort, he refreshed the flush of my skin from my revived need for him.

"What's in the bag?" My voice was raspy and nearly without sound.

"Muffins." He finally walked to the bed, placing the items on the night stand and kneeling between my spread legs. His lips hovered above mine. "How did you do this?"

"It wasn't without some effort. You like?" He nodded once and finally took my lips between his. The kiss said thank you. It said he loved and adored me. Mostly, it said he was doing everything in his power to not attack me.

"Is it on?" He shifted his head in the direction of the camcorder. I grinned and raised a brow. "Bad girl."

"…Hence the imprisonment. I am at your mercy."

He peered around the room, doubtfully. "I find it incredible that you managed to bind all four of your limbs without any help."

"Edward, do you want to analyze the mechanics of this set up, or do you want to punish your 'bad girl'?"

He smirked and split his shirt so that my breasts were thoroughly exposed. Then, he lightly pinched one of my already perked nipples between his teeth, lapping his tongue over it so that I could see the motions. His mouth closed around the swell, as he bathed it, entirely, in the wet heat within. The throaty moan that sprang from me was completely unintentional and unexpected.

After a few moments of insanely brilliant torture, he tore his tongue from me and I whimpered, displeased. He kissed down my stomach and, in a break, argued, "Prisoners don't get to complain."

He rose and pulled his shirt over his head. I groaned, again, still uncontrollably. Apparently I'd forfeited all rule once I'd bound myself to these posts. He stood from the bed and dropped his jeans and briefs in one swish. Then, instead of reclaiming his position, he placed his arm behind me, encouraging me to shift forward. I opened my mouth to question and he shushed me.

"Move frontward for me." I'd given him the power. I could only obey.

He'd clearly gauged that there was enough slack in the satin ties for me to move around, and I congratulated myself for not choosing the handcuffs. He made his way beneath me, so that I was sitting between his legs. Once settled, he placed his lips over the lobe of my ear and his hands on my breasts, thumbing my nipples, slowly but firmly, just how I liked it. I felt myself thaw against him, lost in the sensations. Only Edward would take the opportunity to please a captive. He lived to serve.

One of his hands trailed down my stomach, and he tickled the inside of my thigh. Next, he ever so lightly grazed over my ridiculously sensitive clit, in the same moment he started to suck on the curve of my neck. My hips flung upward, and he pushed me down with his palm cupped over my center.

"You know how much I love you in blue, my naughty Bella."

"I do."

"And the heels—nice touch." He purred, literally, and licked behind my ear in the same second that his fingers slid into me. He was cruel and giving, all at once.

He'd placed two on my clit and three inside, swirling, twirling, and pressing. I was pinned in place by his bar like arms and the force of his hold on my throbbing and melting pussy. I panted, moaned, and then whined his name when enough was enough.

I was going to cum, if he'd let me. It was nearly over. I was ready to beg and plead. To promise a lifetime void of naughtiness or filled with it, if that's what it took.

And then, he rapidly slipped his hands away from me and perched them on either side of my hips, gripping with enough strength that it hurt, just a little. All of the sudden, my ass was in the air and I was flying backward. Before I could blink, I'd connected with his cock and he was gliding me onto him.

I came that instant, and instead of allowing me the chance to subside, he started easing my hips back up, and down. It was slow and hard, and I just kept cumming.

I only stopped when I had no air left in my lungs and he'd decelerated to shift gears. He was no longer thrusting vertically. Now, I felt my hips ellipse his, as he rounded me, stretching and filling, and we met in a new way. I was so wet that I moved along him with ease, relishing the thick and solid gift inside me. He got deeper with each lap, and I knew I was nearing another.

I caught the flicker of the red light from the camera and realized I'd get to watch. I'd not only see how I made him feel, in a different light, but I'd witness what we did for each other. The mere thought sent me over and I began clenching.

"I feel you," he said. "You're cumming for me, again."

"Yes! Oh god!"

He moaned, loud and hoarsely, as he spilled into me. Neither of us was holding back. We were giving ourselves something to remember, and we'd have a million chances to see it in repeat. Better still, we'd have just as many to recreate the show.

* * *

**Readers of _Idylle Incité_**: I apologize for falling off of the face of the earth. I never intended to do so and I do still very much plan to write the parallel, _**Courtiser Incité**_. My life has just absolutely not allowed for writing, lately. But please don't give up hope and look for that author alert. I have it all outlined and just need to find the time and mental space to put words on the page. Thank you so much for your patience and support.


End file.
